What is This?
by beloved-raven
Summary: A short Quistis and Fujin oneshot. Something from Quistis' past is found in Fujin's room.


AN: Found this on my phone today. I wrote this back in 2014... Oops!

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing.

What is This?

Water splashed about in the sink as Fujin washed the dishes from the meal Quistis had made for her. Soap suds covered her arms up to her elbows and also parts of the surrounding counter, a mess she would take care of after her main task was done. She smiled to herself at the simple domestic task she was partaking in. Nine months ago if she had been told she would be doing things like this while Quistis Trepe was taking a shower in her bathroom after a shared meal, she would have forcibly taken the poor soul who dared say such nonsense her to the clinic.

Fujin quickly finished her menial task and began searching through the pile of rental movies for something she wouldn't puke at watching. Quistis had brought the movies over for their date night in. Their taste in movies was quite a bit different Fujin lamented. Deciding on a movie that looked less "lovey dovey" than the others, a romantic comedy the box proclaims, she puts it in the player.

As she stands back up she hears the washer beep signaling the end of its cycle. She goes to the single unit, an over under model that fits in the small pantry in the kitchen, and puts Quists' clothes on to dry. A mishap while helping put away leftovers being the reason for the clothes and Quistis both needing washed.

Hearing the shower turn ofjf and Quistis step out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, Fujin smiles and goes to the couch to wait for her girlfriend to get dressed and join her. Nothing makes Fujin happier than seeing the tall blonde in her clothes. Well, except for being naked maybe.

Hearing the floor creak and the bedroom door open Fujin turns around to look at her love. The smile drops from her face as she beholds the item being held in the arms of the tall goddess dressed in only an exceptionally short shirt. An item Fujin thought she had hidden well. An item sacred to her.

QFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQF

Smirking devilishly Quistis holds up the item a bit higher. "Fu, what is this?"

Quistis knows what it is; a small stuffed mog plush, worn from years of love and age. But not any old mog plush, a mog plush rich in history. A mog plush a young Quistis had loved as a small girl at an orphanage that had been lost when she was adopted, or so Quistis had thought. She only knows it is her old mog toy by the name written in faded ink on the bottom, Mogli.

Raising an eyebrow at the embarrassed beauty on the couch, she waits for an explanation. She doubts it is forth coming because Fujin is doing a lovely impression of a fish.

Taking pity on her Quistis steps around the couch and takes a seat. "This was my favorite toy when i was little. When i was adopted it got lost in all the excitement of packing. I thought he was lost forever."

Fujin, finally coming back to her senses takes up the tale.

"FOUND AFTER LEFT. TOOK CARE OF. FORGOT WAS YOURS FIRST."

"I guess it was fate he found you then," Quistis says with a smile. "He must have known you and i would find our paths crossed."

Funjin smiles and nods her agreement. Then a frown crosses her face. "NOT LEAVE. STAY."

Taking this as a declaration of possession Quistis' face falls, shoulders slump and head turns down. "Well, it only makes sense for you to keep him. He has been with you longer."

"MISUNDERSTOOD. YOU MOVE IN. BOTH KEEP."

Quistis snaps her head up to look into that lone crimson eye. Seeing only love and anticipation a smile washes over her face. She tackles Fujin and peppers her face in kisses. "You really mean it! Yes Fujin, yes i will move in with you!" Quistis manages to get out between kisses.

Grinning and finally pushing Quistis back enough she can look her in the eyes Fujin says, "LOVE YOU."

"I love you too!"

Quistis surges back in for a proper kiss, her smiling lips crashing into an equally happy pair. Moving her hands from Fujin's face and traveling down to her shoulders she pushes Fujin down on the couch, forgetting Mogli, who found his way to the floor, and the movie. Straddling Fujin's hips Quistis moves her mouth from her lover's and starts down her neck, nipping and causing Fujin to gasp as she goes. Fujin grasps Quistis around her waist amd sits up. Never breaking their heated embrace Fujin stands and carries Quistis back to her... No, their room.

Before falling asleep many hours later Fujin retrieves Mogli from the living room and puts him on the dresser. Crawling back into bed and curling into Quistis open arms she mumbles into the blondes neck in a husky whisper, "Love you."


End file.
